This proposal has two objectives: (1) Purification and characterization of exo-glycosidases, endo-glycosidases, and glycosyl transferases associated with the metabolism of glycoproteins. (2) Application of the enzymes to the study of the structure, function, and biosynthesis of gonadotropins and human submaxillary mucins of normal and abnormal origin. Purification of glycosidases and glycosyl transferases will be attempted by affinity chromatography. Therefore, synthesis of suitable ligands such as p-aminoaryl, p-aminoaralkyl, 1-thioglycosides for glycosidases and p1-(aminoalkyl)-p2-(5'nucleoside) pyrophosphate and amino-alkyl glycosides of monosaccharides or oligosaccharides will be undertaken. A search for endo-glycosidases, specifically of endo-alpha-D-mannosidase, and exo-glycosidases suitable for the degradation of macromolecules will be made. Studies on the carbohydrate moieties of luteinizing hormone, follicle stimulating hormone, pregnant mare serum gonadotropin, and choriocarcinoma gonadotropin will be carried out. Similar studies on the human mucins from normal submaxillary secretions and from secretions of persons with cystic fibrosis will be undertaken.